The Kataang, Sukka, Maiko and Toru Story  EDITED!
by Kataang5eva
Summary: Rated M for sex, pregnancies and language. •LEMONS• If you like any of the shippings above, then this is the story for you! :P As you can tell, i suck at summaries.  Please read info inside! CHAPTER 14 IS UP! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. The News

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**Ok and one more thing, Zuko and Mai are married, Sokka and Suki are engaged, Katara and Aang are boyfriend-girlfriend and so are Toph and Haru.**

**Ages: **

**-Zuko-21**

**-Mai-21**

**-Sokka-20**

**-Suki-20**

**-Aang-17**

**-Katara-19**

**-Haru-19 and a half**

**-Toph-17**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER: **

**IF I DID THEN KATARA WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN MOTHERLY.**

* * *

"Sokka! Breakfast is ready!" Suki yelled.

"He should be helping you, you are already way to busy planning the wedding and everything else," Katara said walking over to the table.

"I know, but he is sending out the invitations at least," Suki smiled while dishing out the pancakes.

"Without you, he would be living in a gutter," Katara said while giggling.

"Move!" Sokka shouted to Toph while coming down the stairs. Katara and Suki looked at each other.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Toph shouted back.

"Nope! Pancakes Today! YES!" Sokka yelled.

"Well, I thought that I should make something special, with Katara's help of course," Suki smiled while handing him a plate.

"Yep, whatever thank you…" Sokka said with his mouth half full of maple syrup.

"Did I hear someone say pancakes?" Aang said when he got down the stairs.

"Sure did," Katara said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sokka! Save some for everyone else!" Suki yelled.

"Mph," He grumbled back.

"Hey, are you guys going to Mai's baby shower on Sunday?" Katara asked.

"Well, I thought we were all going together," Toph said.

"We won't fit on Appa so A few people will have to take the train," Katara replied.

"Wait how many of us are going? Me, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang," Haru said to himself.

"Damn, wait how many people can Appa carry?" Sokka said.

"Possibly 8, but we also have all our luggage," Aang said.

"And, Don't worry, you and Suki will be alone on the train," Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey, why are we catching the train, and what was that supposed to mean?" Sokka complained.

"We thought you guys wanted to be alone," Toph said.

"And do what?" Sokka yelled. Everyone looked at him and shook their head.

"Oh, right… but we wont be doing anything like that until after we are married… unfortunately," Sokka said glumly.

"Oh shush Sokka, we wouldn't be aloud to do that on the train, and if it were up to you we would be in the bedroom right now!" Suki yelled.

Haru spat out his coffee and everyone just stared.

"It's true," Sokka admitted.

"Well, um, I think that was a bit to much information Suki," Aang tried to say without laughing.

"Um, ok well, I am going to go pack for the weekend," Katara said while slowly backing away then sprinting when she reached the stairs.

"Yeah, me too," Aang said going after Katara.

"We'll be back… later," Haru said then grabbed Toph's arm and ran upstairs.

"Well, I think I will go join them," Suki said quickly.

"Does that mean I can have the rest of the pancakes?" Sokka yelled.


	2. The Ride

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

**By the way, incase you didn't figure out from the last chapter, Mai and Zuko are married and are having a baby soon (Mai is 7 months pregnant).**

**And they all live in the fire nation.**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER: **

**IF I DID, ZUKO WOULD NEVER WEAR HIS HAIR UP, WHETHER IT IS HIS STUPID BOLD PONY TAIL OR THE FIRE-LORD CROWN.**

* * *

"Hey Aang! Where are my pajamas I wore last night?" Katara yelled.

"In the bathroom, hang on, I'll grab them," Aang shouted back.

After Aang gave Katara her clothes she asked,

"Do you also know where my togs are? I can't find them either," Katara said with a blush.

"Yeah, I think there in your top draw,"

"Ok, thank you," Katara said.

"Are you guys nearly done yet?" Haru shouted from across the hall.

"Yeah-Yeah let me go grab Sokka," Suki said back. "SOKKA! Come finish packing,"

"Ok, I'm coming," Sokka replied while walking up stairs.

"Are you almost done sweetie?" Suki asked.

"Yep, I just gotta grab my clothes and toothbrush,"

"How is that almost done?" Suki argued.

"I dunno, but can you help me… please?" Sokka said while trying to do the puppy dogface.

"Yes of course I will help you, and you can't do the puppy dog look," Suki smiled after she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," Sokka smiled.

After everyone was packed, they loaded their stuff onto the tain, waved good bye to Sokka and Suki, got on Appa, and started to fly to the Royal Palace to meet up with Zuko.

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked for the millionth time that day.

"No, almost, just 10 more minutes, can you wait that long?" Katara replied annoyed.

"I suppose…" Toph said.

"Look, I can see the royal towers!" Aang shouted.

"Good that makes one of us," Toph grumbled.

"Well you will be able to feel them when we get out." Aang replied.

"Sokka! Read the map!You have been here before, don't you remember anything? I thought that you were always the plan making and map reading guy!" Suki said.

"Well ask the person to stop the train!" Sokka complained.

"I can't do that! Who do you think I am ZUKO? Wait!, I think I can see the royal towers!" Suki exclaimed.

"Great, so can I throw the map away?"

"No, you are gonna need it when you take the train home with Aang!"

"Oh, why aren't you coming home with me?"

"Because you can't read a map so I thought Aang might be able to help you with that,"

"Fine…"


	3. Arriving at the Castle

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAT AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN JET WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED AND MADE KATARA GO ALL PSYCO (ALTHOUGH IT WAS FUNNY) AND HARU WOULD HAVE ALWAYS BEEN PART OF THE GROUP.**

* * *

"Look! I can see the Royal Palace!" Haru said excitedly.

"I thought we already established that," Toph said not very interestedly.

"No, Aang said he could see the royal towers, and in case you haven't noticed, the closest I have ever been here was when we had the invasion force back then," Haru said.

"Yep, back in the good old days," Toph murmured.

"Yeah, i really miss training and waterbending and other stuff," Katara sighed.

"And I miss learning all four elements and traveling the world on Appa," Aang said. After that everything went silent for a while.

"Look! Finally; we're here!" Katara said happily.

"Yes! I can see were I'm going," Toph said trying to climb of Appa.

"Toph, wait! We haven't stopped yet," Haru said while grabbing her arm.

"Oh, well then can we hurry up?" She yelled.

"Yep, Oh, look I can see Zuko! Katara said excitedly and told Appa to yell loudly.

When they landed Appa, they all jumped off and took turns in hugging Zuko (well everyone except Haru because they had only met at the Western Air Temple, they just shook hands)

"Hi, guys, um where's Sokka and Suki?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, they should be here," Aang said.

"They should be at the train station, which if the earth is telling me correctly is just over there," Toph said pointing to the east.

"Yep, and the train should be here by now because it would have been faster then flying," Zuko said looking in the same direction.

"Yeah it has, and i think i can feel them coming," Toph yelled.

When they come around the corner Suki yells:

"Yeah ok, I am so going him with Katara and you can go home with Aang!"

"Oh, come on, It's not my fault the map was upside down!" Sokka yelled back.

"Hey, guys, thank you for making it here in one piece but um you guys won't be leaving for a while will you?" Zuko questioned.

"Well, um, Sokka and I wanted to ask you something," Suki said. "We want to know if… we could get married here in the Royal Palace!"

"Well I would have to ask Mai but I am sure she will be 100% fine with it," he said with a smile.

"Speaking of the lucky lady, where is she?" Katara asked.

"In her room, or in the kitchen eating all the food, so yeah sorry about that if you were hungry," Zuko apologized.

"What are you saying, come on Suki we have got to go get some food before it's all gone," Sokka said quickly.

"Ok, yeah and anyway Mai called me and Katara before we left and said she wanted us and Toph to see how she was going," Suki said before being dragged inside.

"We should probably follow him," Haru giggled at how fast Sokka was.

"And I will show you to your rooms," Zuko laughed.


	4. Asking the big Question

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THE LEGEND OF KORRA WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED BECAUSE ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE DEAD! -CRY-**

* * *

"Mai! I can't believe how big you are!" Katara squealed with excitement.

"Gee, thanks," Mai groaned.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like you were fat, I meant that I can't believe I haven't seen you since you were 2 months pregnant I think it was," Katara said quickly.

"Yep, that sounds about right," Mai said then they had a big bump up stairs then some screaming/crying.

"Uh, Suki or Katara can you go get Luten," Mai groaned again.

"Oh, that's right your little boy Luten will be how old now," Suki said.

"One year older then last time," Mai said while getting up to go to the fridge.

"So 3?" Suki questioned.

"Yep, uh, hold on, ZUKO, where is the left over roast duck from last night?" Mai yelled.

"Oops, I gave some to Luten, then I had some…" Zuko said walking into the room with his hands over is ears.

"Uh, well now what can I have," Mai complained.

"I have an idea… GUARDS!" Zuko shouted.

"Yes your majesties," one of the guards said and bowed to both Zuko and Mai.

"Please go get the chef to whip Mai up a LARGE roast duck," Zuko said while putting the emphasis on large.

"Hey, I don't eat that much, and anyway I would like a turkey," Mai yelled with a slap on the face for Zuko.

"Ouch," Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Oh, look at this little boy, look how big you are," Suki said while carrying Luten down the stairs and doing a nose rubbing thing with him.

Luten had black shaggy hair that was kinda short and golden eyes like Zuko's.

"Yep, the bigger they are, the bigger the terror," Zuko said, "Anyway, could you give Luten to Mai, or better yet, could you put him up in his crib he looks tired,"

"Sure," Suki whispered.

"Ok, Mai I am going to show these guys their rooms, is that ok with you," Zuko asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever as long as my roast duck hurries up," Mai yelled.

"I thought it was turkey!" Zuko shouted back.

"Ok, Now that we have got up 2 sets of stairs," Zuko said puffed, "I will take turns in showing you your rooms, they all have 2 king single sized beds, except for Sokka and Suki's room, it has a queen sized bed, or was it king sized, I dunno Mai did up the rooms because she was that bored."

"Ok, well we will all thank her later," Toph said while rolling her pale green eyes, "Now where are our rooms?"

"Well yours is here, on this level, right down the end there, you have to share a room with Haru, which I am sure will be fine, and we got some earth benders to make your room so you could see,"

"Yep, come on lets go," Toph said.

"Yeah hold on," Haru said.

"Ok, now up the next set of stairs," Zuko said while rolling his eyes.

"Wait, we have to go up more stairs?" Sokka complained.

"No, we could take the elevator,"

"Wait, I have 2 questions, #1: why do we have to go up more because I thought everyone had room on the same level, and #2: What is an elevator?" Katara asked.

"Ok firstly, you and Aang share a room on the next floor, and Suki and Sokka share a room on the same floor as you guys, then Mai and I are on the floor after that with Luten, ok and secondly an elevator is some kind of new invention that takes you up to the next floor or what ever floor you want that is controlled by some guards, that about sum it up for you," Zuko said.

"Yep, that's all good," Katara whispered.

"Ok follow me," Zuko said with a wave of his hand.

"Wow, elevators are soooo cool!" Sokka squealed.

"Yeah I know, we put them up for Mai because walking or waddling up stairs is hard work," Zuko sighed.

DING

"We're here," Zuko grinned.

"Cool, where is our room?" Sokka said while grabbing Suki's arm.

"I don't know, ask Zuko not me," Suki muttered.

"I did ask him,"

"Oh, well then, uh could you answer the question?" Suki smiled.

"Yep, your room is to the left and Katara and Aang's room is to the right, now I am going to go up stairs to put Luten to bed, then all the way back down to make sure Mai hasn't killed someone," Zuko said while rolling his eyes.

"K, bye!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, I'll race you," Katara said cheekily.

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Your losing," Katara yelled back.

"Hey, you didn't say go!" Aang smiled.

"Whoa! Look at our room! This is like… wow!" Katara screamed.

"Geez, Mai must have been really bored to do all this!" Aang said catching up to her.

The whole room was blue and yellow, with cushions everywhere and a bathroom around the corner. On the walls there was the Air nomad symbol and the water tribe symbol. Aang then saw the bed and said"

"Wait I thought we had two king single beds, not one queenish - kingish size bed,"

"Who cares, just look at the silk it is made of!" Katara squeaked.

"Yeah I suppose the silk is cool," Aang rolled his eyes.

Katara then turned around and froze.

"What's wrong?" Aang said and followed her gaze. "There is a door there, are you okay?"

"Yeah but come stand where I am and you will see what is THROUGH the door," Katara said quickly and swapped places with Aang.

"There is nothing but a co…." Aang said but then couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Why… is there a… cot… in our room Katara…" Aang stuttered.

"I don't know," she said and walked through the door.

"Oh, wow! It's a nursery! Although if I were having a baby I would definitely change some things…" Katara gasped.

"Wh-What… Nursury! But we aren't having a baby!" Aang shouted.

"You two huh," Suki said as she walked in, "Sokka basically fainted when he saw ours,"

"Ha ha, is he going to be okay?" Aang asked worried.

"Yeah fine, but I think I will go check on him," Suki said and left the room.

Aang turned around and found Katara still staring at the crib. "Ka-Katara are you okay?"

"Yeah, I.. I ju… I just want a baby now," She sighed.

Aang's eyes grew wide in amusement.

"Uh, excuse me," he said quickly and left the room.

"After he took the elevator up to Mai and Zuko's room he found the phone and called up Hakoda.

"Hello?

"Hi it's Aang,"

"Oh hi what's wrong?"

"I was just wondering… it's about Katara…"

"Yeah what is it, your 3 year anniversery or something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if I could uh… have her uh…"

"What?"

"Her hand in um… marriage?" Aang said finally.

There was a long silence.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here I was just thinking about it…"

"And,"

"Do you promise to look after her?"

"Yes, I promise,"

"Ok, but if you do anything to hurt her, Sokka will kill you then I will fly over and kill you again you got it?"

"Yes sir,"

"Good, now when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight, and before you ask I have already made the betrothal necklace, I have er, had it for months…"

"Ok, good luck,"

"Thank you Hakoda,"

"Your welcome,"

Beep-

"Aang, what are you doing up here?" Zuko shouted.

"Oh you know just asking Katara's dad if I could have her hand in marriage," Aang smiled.

"And what did he say?"

"He said yes," Aang said happilly.

Later that night, at the royal palace.

Ding, Ding, Ding Zuko tapped his spoon on the glass.

"I would like to make a toast, to Mai, for being extremely brave these past few months and being as uh, calm as possible," he said.

"Thank you, and now I believe Aang has something to say," Mai said with a small smile on her face.

Aang stared at Zuko and Zuko mouthed 'Sorry'. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Well I just wanted to ask Katara if she would um… er…" he stuttered with sweat pouring down his face, "If she would um… mar…marry m…me?" he finally said.

Everyone stared at Katara as she thought about it and she said:


	5. Sokka & Aang Love LEMONS

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN AANG WOULD HAVE HAIR ALL THE TIME! HE LOOKS SO CUTE WITH HAIR!**

**

* * *

****Previously, on Avatar:**

**Ding, Ding, Ding Zuko tapped his spoon on the glass.**

"**I would like to make a toast, to Mai, for being extremely brave these past few months and being as uh, calm as possible," he said.**

"**Thank you... and now I believe Aang has something to say," Mai said with a small smile on her face.**

**Aang stared at Zuko and Zuko mouthed 'Sorry'. Aang rolled his eyes.**

"**Well I just wanted to ask Katara if she would um… er…" he stuttered with sweat pouring down his face, "If she would um… mar…marry m…me?" he finally said.**

**Everyone stared at Katara as she thought about it and she said:**

**

* * *

**

"Aang, I … would be delighted to marry you!" Katara squealed.

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered.

"Here, the betrothal necklace," Aang said and put it around Katara's neck.

"Thank you, oh wow it's beautiful," Katara gasped.

After hours of celebrating they all decided to go home.

"Phew, I am pooped!" Aang said.

"Yeah me two," Katara sighed then went into the bathroom to change.

"Wait Katara!" Suki said running up to her and Aang.

"Yeah what's wrong," Katara said worried.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know, if you wanted to have a joint wedding in 2 months!" Suki yelled excitedly.

"Yes! I would Love To! Oh wait Aang is it okay with you?" Katara squeaked.

"Yep, whatever makes you feel better," Aang smiled.

Then Suki giggled.

"What's funny?" Katara questioned.

"I can't say it while Aang is in the room... Sorry..." SUki said and Katara motioned for him to leave the room.

"Ok, what is it?" Katara wondered.

"Sokka wants to start a family and would reallly like to uh, 'start' tonight. But, I said that you guys might want to 'start a family' too so I said that i would ask you becasue I only wanted to 'do it' when you guys did because then our babies would be born around the same time!" Suki yelled exhausted from talking.

"Oh, yeah, hey how about in a week's time we can have sex so we won't be fat for our wedding, that is if Sokka and Aang don't mind," Katara giggled.

"Yep ok, but Mai was telling me that you can't plan sex and that we might not both get pregnant, anyway see you later, and tell Aang!" Suki smiled.

"Yep by! Aang! You can come back in now,"

"Before you begin I just wanted to say that I heard everything she said…" Aang said guilty.

"Oh, well that saves me the breath of telling you, so um… is it alright with you?" Katara asked shyly.

"YEP!"

"Great, okay goodnight," Katara said while giving Aang a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight,"

* * *

**TIME FOR THE LEMONS TO START:**

The week past by very quickly and the night came when it was time to do the unthinkable… (SOZ had to say that)

IN SOKKA AND SUKI'S BEDROOM:

"Suki are you nearly ready?" Sokka shouted.

"Yep and try to be quiet," Suki whispered and walked into the room with a small green cotton nighty.

"Wow, come here," Sokka said while pretending to be a tiger.

"You look so funny," Suki giggled.

"Oh come on,"

Suki crawled onto the bed and kissed Sokka passionately.

"Mmm, I love you," Suki moaned.

"Love you more," Sokka smiled and took off his shirt and Suki's dress. He then pulled down his shorts to reveal his boxers that had cute little penguins on them.

"Aww... I didn''t realise you were this feminine Sokka," Suki giggled.

"Hey! I bought them for you," He replied quickly.

"They have a tear in them," Suki said suspiciously.

"Um... They are new I swear!" He said while looking left and right.

"Whatever, Now help me get this off," Suki smiled and reached around to the back off her bra. When it was off she saw Sokka staring at them and started to feel very uncomfortable. She was about to put her bra back on when she was pushed back down onto the bed and felt Sokka kissing her breasts fiercely.

"Mmm," she moaned when he started sucking.

"I love these," He said and started squeezing them.

Suki slid her hands down to his boxes and slid them off. She stared at his member just to get him aggitated. Then she pulled her underwear off and they were completely naked infront off eachother. Sokka kissed her and they positioned themselves untill they were ready.

"Are you ready Suki, this might hurt," Sokka asked.

"Yep and I know… ok go," Suki said then winced as Sokka broke her barrier. Two tears escaped her eyes and Sokka stopped and told her to say when it was alright to go.

2 minutes later Suki said to start moving slowly.

Sokka did as he was told and soon Suki's cries became moans and was telling him to go harder and deeper.

"Come on… Sokka… you can… do it…" Suki encouraged.

"That's as deep as I can… go…" Sokka said between thrusts.

"Oh my god, I am gonna cum…" Suki yelled.

"Me two…" Then Suki squirted all over him and when Sokka cummed his seed spread into her.

"Wow, you were really good," Suki said while panting.

"You 2," Sokka said. Then they drifted off to sleep very quickly.

* * *

AT THE SAME TIME IN AANG AND KATARA'S ROOM:

"Ok, I am coming!" Katara yelled.

"Cool," Aang replied.

When she walked into the room she was wearing a short silk light blue nighty that looked like Suki's.

"Oh My God you look pretty," Aang said.

"Thanks," Katara said with a blush.

Aang had been waiting for this for ages and he swiftly removed his clothes but was left with his air nomad boxers. He then felt guilty about braking his tradition. He was a monk after all, and no avatar had ever had kids. Some of them had wives or husbands but never children. He then snapped out of his trance when he realised Katara was kissing him. They fell down onto the bed and his hands started to carress her body. He reached around and undid her bra (he practised on himself to prepare for this). When it was off he didnt even let Katara ask what he thought of them when he started sucking.

"Mmm, Aang, that feels so good," Katara moaned.

Aang chuckled and took of his boxers and Katara's underwear. He then nelt down and started to suck her.

"Oh, oh that feels even better," Katara yelled.

Aang didnt want to waste any time so he placed him self above her.

Aang was on top (Just like Sokka) and said:

"Ready?"

"I think, and don't worry if I start to cry, it's natural," Katara assured him.

"Ok here I go," Aang said as he slowly put his dick into her.

"Ouch, it stings," Katara cringed.

"I know and I am sorry," Aang said and broke through her wall.

"Ow! Ok please don't move," Katara whimpered.

"I won't just tell me when," Aang said rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

1 minute later Katara signaled for Aang to move slowly.

Katara then started to moan and yelled:

"Faster and Harder Aang come on,"

"I'm… going… and I am… about to … cum!"

"Me…first," Katara said as her juices went all over him and her.

Aang grunted as his tattoo's glowed briefly as his seed spread into her aswell.

"I love… you Aang," Katara sighed.

"I…love…you…too," Aang said tired.

Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I JUST NEEDED TO SAY THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC SO I HAVE NEVER WROTE ANYTHING LIKE THAT SO, COULD YOU GUYS HELP ME BY LEAVING REVIEWS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER? THANKS! XOXO**


	6. A visit From Dr Zhio

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

**

* * *

**

**Previously, On Avatar:**

"**Well I just wanted to ask Katara if she would um… er…" Aang stuttered with sweat pouring down his face, "If she would um… mar…marry m…me?" he finally said.**

**Everyone stared at Katara as she thought about it and she said:**

"**Aang, I … would be delighted to marry you!" Katara squealed.**

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE NO SUCH THING AS ZUTARA OR TAANG...STUPID PAIRINGS...**

* * *

_**BEFORE I START I WOULD LIKE TO DO A NEW THING THAT I WILL PUT UP EVERY CHAPTER. IT IS A BABY MONITER TING WHERE I PUT UP A THING TO SAY HOW OLD ALL THE CHILDREN ARE SO NO-ONE GETS CONFUSED BECAUSE I ALWAYS DO WHEN I READ FAN-FICTION STORIES. BTW THIS STORY STARTED IN 2010 SO LUTEN IS 3 YEARS OLDER THEN THIS STORY. OK SO FAR IT IS:**_

_**KID: LUTEN**_

_**PARENTS: MAI AND ZUKO**_

_**AGE: 3**_

_**BIRTHDAY: 27TH FEBRUARY 2007**_

* * *

The next week past by very quickly and then one morning when Katara and Suki were making breakfast, Mai waddled out of the elevator and yelled:

"Suki, Katara, do you guys want to come with me today to get a check up on the baby?"

"Yeah su-" Suki started to say and then ran out side and threw up all over the new flowers that were put in.

"Suki, are you o-" Katara said before she ran out there and puked as well.

"Are you 2 alright?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, I think and yes I will come to you baby checkup because last week we um...you know, tried to start a family, and I think me and Katara are pregnant!" Suki said excitedly.

"Shh… we aren't sure yet," Katara whispered.

"Ok, I have a great idea," Suki said.

"What is it?" Mai said confused.

"Every month, we get Toph to check up on our babies, If we're pregnant that is, so we can see how we are going and if everything is alright," Suki said quietly.

"Yeah, but she might not do it for free," Katara sighed.

"Katara's right!" Toph yelled coming down the stairs.

"Were you eaves dropping on us?" Suki said angrily.

"Kinda, anyway, about this offer, I will check up on your babies every month to save you having to pay some expensive doctor, if you guys pay me every month, oh and by the way, my fee won't be as high as the doctors, so what do you say?" Toph whispered.

"Deal, here this is $80 or is that more expensive then a doctors?" Suki said handing Toph the money.

"Meh, $80 is good," Toph said grabbing money of Katara and Mai.

"So are we pregnant?" Katara asked.

"Well, Mai definitely is…" Toph said sarcastically.

"I meant me and Suki," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well, come here," Toph said and put her hand on Suki's belly.

"Yep, Suki is but the heartbeat is very soft and now you," Toph took her hand off of a jumping Suki and put it on Katara.

"Hey, um, I am getting like 3 heartbeats from you I think, um, I think you may be having twins Katara…"

"What? Really!" Katara said excitedly and jumped up and down with Suki.

"Yeah but in 2 months I will be able to tell for sure if your having twins, so anyway there will be 3 pregnant ladies in the house now… oh brother," Toph sighed.

"Wait, Katara and Suki are pregnant too?" Zuko said coming down the stairs.

"Um… Yeah kinda, basically, yeah…" Toph said quietly.

"Oh great, I am going to have to higher like 3 more chefs…" Zuko said while rolling his eyes and going to grab the phone of the wall.

"Ha-ha Zuko, we need to go up stairs and think of names for our baby," Mai said and clutched her stomach.

"Ok I will meet you up there, yeah I need 3 more chefs please… we have got some people here who eat a lot more then the others… yes thank you," Zuko said on the phone.

"So should we tell Aang and Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Yeah why not, wait hold on-" Suki said and ran out side to puke even more.

"Ha-ha- oh no," Katara said and ran outside aswell.

After Zuko was off the phone, he took the elevator up to his room and yelled: "Mai, where are you?"

"In the bathroom, I was bathing Luten but then he yawned so I out him in his crib so now I am having a bath," Mai shouted back.

"Ok, I am coming in too," Zuko said.

"Wait I have to put in more bubbles, because I don't want you to see me like this,"

"That is such a Katara thing to say," Zuko smiled.

"Yeah yeah come in,"

When Zuko walked in, most people would be amazed at what their bathroom looked like, It was black, gold and red and the bath tub was heart shaped. That is all I am saying for now because every bathroom had a heart shaped bath.

"Wow, I never really realized how big our bathtub was," Zuko admitted.

"Shh, and help me think of names for our little angel or devil,"

"You know, we could find out if it is a girl or boy and if it is a bender," Zuko said sliding in next to her.

"I know, wait could you grab the phone and call a doctor please," Mai said.

"Sure," Zuko leaned out of the bathtub and grabbed the waterproof phone.

Bring Bring

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is firelord Zuko, and I need a doctor to come up to the royal palace to have a check up on Mai, she had an appointment before but then she cancelled it so when can you squeeze us in?" Zuko asked.

"Uh, I think someone could come up right now, yep ok there will be a doctor there in one minute," the secretary answered.

"Thank you bye,"

Beep-

"Someone will be here in one minute, so we better hop out," Zuko said.

"Ok, you get out first," Mai whispered.

"Fine,"

Later when the doctor came and Mai and Zuko were dressed he got Mai to lie down for him and he did an ultrasound.

"Ok, firelady Mai and Firelord Zuko what would you like to find out first, the gender or if it is a bender?"

"Um, gender please," Mai said.

"Well, you are having a little baby girl, and she is a fire bender, just like your little boy Luten I believe,"

"Yep, Luten is a fire bender but he doesn't know that, thank god…" Mai answered.

"So now you two have to think of a girl name and be back at the hospital in a month to have you baby born in February ok,"

"Wait, I thought I was due in March...the 3rd…" Mai said worried.

"No, now you are due in February around the 20 somthingith I would say, so have fun and call me if you need help,"

"Bye and thank you doctor Zhio," Zuko said.

"No problem,"

After the doctor left Mai said,

"So what should we call our little girl?"

"Uh, Zoe?"

"You love names that have Z in them don't you," Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well you got to pick LUTEN and it doesn't have a Z in it,"

"True, lets go tell the others ok,"

"Sure,"


	7. Guess who is Pregnant!

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**Previously, on Avatar:**

"**So are we pregnant?" Katara asked.**

"**Yep," Toph took her hand off of a jumping Suki and put it on Katara. **

"**Hey, um, I am getting like 3 heartbeats from you I think, um, I think you may be having twins Katara…" **

"**What? Really!" Katara said excitedly and jumped up and down with Suki.**

"**So anyway there will be 3 pregnant ladies in the house now… oh brother," Toph sighed**.

**Doctor Zhio came in and got Mai to lie down for him and he did an ultrasound.**

"**Ok, firelady Mai and Firelord Zuko what would you like to find out first, the gender or if it is a bender?"**

"**Um, gender please," Mai said.**

"**Well, you are having a little baby girl, and she is a fire bender, just like your little boy Luten I believe,"**

"**Yep, Luten is a fire bender but he doesn't know that, thank god…" Mai answered.**

"**So now you two have to think of a girl name and be back at the hospital in a month to have you baby born in March ok,"**

"**So what should we call our little girl?"**

"**Uh, Zoe?"**

"**Zoe it is,"**

* * *

**_OK, TIME FOR THE BABY TRACKER:_**

**_KID: LUTEN_**

**_PARENTS: MAI AND ZUKO_**

**_AGE: 3_**

**_BIRTHDAY: 27TH FEBRUARY 2007_**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:  
IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE A BOOK 4:AIR WHERE IT IS A FEW YEARS AFTER THE WAR AND IT WAS ABOUT MY STORY, OR : THE JASMINE DRAGONS BOOK 4:AIR STORY... OR BLOODBENDERKATARA'S STORY ON DEVIANTART.**

* * *

After Mai and Zuko got out of the elevator Mai shouted,

"We found out about the baby just then,"

"Oh yay, what gender is it?" Katara said.

"It's a little Baby girl and she is a fire bender like Luten!"

"Wait, Luten is a fire bender," Sokka asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that," Mai smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Suki questioned.

"Zoe, Zuko picked the name," Mai said.

"And I think that Katara and Suki have to tell you all something," Zuko said.

"ZUKO!" Katara yelled.

"Um… we're… PREGNANT TOO!" Suki shouted.

"What?" Sokka yelled.

"I think you heard her," Aang said rubbing his ears.

"You too?" Sokka said pointing too Katara.

"Yes, and I might be having twins!" she shouted and cuddled Suki.

Sokka fainted and everyone laughed.

"So now you are Toph is the only girl in the house that isn't pregnant, thank god otherwise all the boys would starve to death," Haru smiled. Everything was silent for a little bit untill Haru pointed to Sokka.

"Should we carry him up to his bed?" Haru asked.

"You can take him through the elevator and just drag him to his room," Suki said.

"What's an elevator?" Haru said.

"Just go with Zuko," Toph said.

"Ok then," Haru said and grabbed Sokka by the arms and dragged him into the doors for the lift.

"So Katara, do you know if ours is a boy or girl?" Aang asked.

"No… I have only been pregnant for 1 week and so has Suki,"

"Yeah and the pregnant lady over here is hungry," Suki said pointing to her self.

"Ha ha, me too," Katara said.

"Me 3, I am starving!" Mai yelled, "GUARDS!"

"Yes firelady," They said and bowed.

"It will be dinner soon so please tell the chef to cook us up a BIG meal," Mai put the emphasis on big.

"Yes my lady," They all bowed again and left.

"Ok, well I am going to finish my half an hour bath," Mai said.

"HALF AN HOUR?" Aang yelled.

"Well I have had a baby in me that is very heavy so is just my way to relax,"

"Oh, well I am going to go take Appa out for a ride because he hasn't been getting much attention," Aang said.

"I am going to go and have a chat with Haru," Toph murmured.

"How about we go into the spa and talk about baby stuff?" Katara said.

"Sure," Suki replied.

* * *

"So what do you want your baby to be?" Katara asked.

"Well I want a girl non-bender…"

"I want 2 boys, and I atleast want one to be an air bender," Katara admitted.

"Hey Suki! Come here!" Toph yelled.

"Why?"

"You might be having twins too because I had been feeling more heartbeats from you before,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep now stand up,"

"Ok," Suki said and then she got up. Toph put her hand on her stomach and moved it around.

"Yep, definitely having twins aswell," Toph said.

"Yes! Thank you Toph!" Suki said and high-fived Katara.

"Ha ha, now what do you want your babies to be," Katara said as Toph walked away.

"Well I want them to be non-benders but I don't know if I want 2 girls or a girl and a boy…"

DINNER WILL BE READY IN 5 MINUTES! (That was over a loud speaker)

"Oops better get going," Katara said.

'Yep, save me a spot at dinner," Suki smiled.

"Sure,"

* * *

AT DINER:

"Ok This meal is massive! Lucky I have 2 babies inside of me," Suki giggled.

"What! I thought we were only having one," Sokka yelled.

"Apparently not," Suki said.

"Oh My God…" Sokka gasped.

"Ok let's dig in," Zuko said.

1 Hour later all the food is gone and Toph and Haru were already upstairs asleep because it was 11 o clock.

"Ok I am officially full, and so are these guys," Katara said pointing to her flat stomach.

"Ha ha, I am going to bed," Suki yawned.

"I might aswell," Katara said then they got up and left together.

"I will too," Mai said and waddled after them.

"Ok, so all of our wives are pregnant, lucky Mai said to put a nursery in your rooms," Zuko said.

"Yeah but we might want to get married like in a week otherwise Suki and Katara will complain that they are too fat to fit into a wedding dress," Sokka groaned.

"Yeah, Katara will not get married unless it is in less then a month," Aang said.

"Yeah that is like Mai when she was pregnant with Luten," Zuko rolled his eyes.

WAH WAAAAHHHH!

"ZUKO!" Mai yelled.

"Speak of the little devil, COMING!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka burst out laughing.

"Hey you will have 2 babies in a few months," Zuko smirked.

Sokka stopped laughing and death stared him.

"I am going to go with Zuko up to my room," Aang yawned.

"Hey wait for me!" Sokka yelled but the elevator closed before he got there.

"Oh great," Sokka said and dragged him self up the stairs.


	8. The Dresses

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**Previously, on Avatar:**

"**So now you two have to think of a girl name and be back at the hospital in a month to have you baby born in February ok," The doctor said.**

"**So what should we call our little girl?"**

"**Uh, Zoe?"**

"**Zoe it is,"**

"**Hey Suki! Come here!" Toph yelled.**

"**Why?"**

"**You might be having twins too because I had been feeling more heartbeats from you before,"**

"**Oh really?"**

"**Yep now stand up,"**

"**Ok," Suki said and then she got up. Toph put her hand on her stomach and moved it around. **

"**Yep, definitely having twins aswell," Toph said.**

**"We might want to get married like in a week otherwise Suki and Katara will complain that they are too fat to fit into a wedding dress," Sokka groaned.**

**"****Yeah, Katara will not get married unless it is in less then a month," Aang said**.

* * *

**_BABY TRACKER TIME: (IT IS STILL THE SAME AS THE LAST CHAPPIE)_**

**_KID: LUTEN_**

**_PARENTS: MAI AND ZUKO_**

**_AGE: 3_**

**_BIRTHDAY: 27TH FEBRUARY 2007_**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN KAYA (KATARA'S MUM) WOULDN'T BE DEAD!**

* * *

"Hey Katara," Aang said straight away as he got into their room, "Do you want to get married next week? Because I didn't think you wanted to get married so late? Because of the baby,"

"Are you saying I'm Fat?" Katara asked.

"No No! I would never do that to you," Aang said.

"Ok then, and yes I would love to because these babies are gonna make me fat!"

"Ok, Sokka was just gonna ask Suki,"

"Yes! Sokka I will marry you next week! I love you so much!" Aang and Katara heard being screamed from across the hall.

"Ok I think he just asked her," Aang laughed.

Suki ran into the room and said,

"We are getting married next week Katara, oh I mean if it is alright with you…" Suki said quickly.

"Yep! Yay I am getting married in 7 days! Oh but there will be so much to do!" Katara said worried.

"Don't worry, Sokka and I will handle it! You girls go pick out dresses, and other stuff like that," Aang said.

"Thank you so much! I love you!" Katara gave him a kiss and then Suki ran back to Sokka. Aang and Katara fell asleep in their bed hugging each other.

* * *

The next day.

"Bye Sokka, we will be back later!" Suki said and walked out of the door with Mai, Toph and Katara.

"I can't believe I am having a baby next week!" Mai said.

"I can't believe we are getting married next week!" Suki and Katara yelled.

"I can't believe I am not doing anything interesting next week, that is for me," Toph groaned.

"Actually next week is the 11 months anniversary for you and Haru," Katara smiled.

"Oh, yay I have something important, that just involves me," Toph said cheerfully.

"Ok our first stop, wedding dresses," Mai said.

"Ahhh" Suki and Katara screamed in excitement.

Once they had reached their destination, the shop keeper ran outside and bowed to Mai and said:

"Can I get you anything my Lady?"

"No, well actually we are getting wedding dresses, for these two, and bridesmaid dresses for us two,"

"Ok come right this way," the shop owner said, "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Something blue,"

"Something green,"

Katara and Suki said at the same time.

"Ok, well what colour will the bridesmaid dresses be?" the storeowner asked.

"We thought they should be different colours except blue and green, but all the bridesmade dresses would be the same design as eachother," Suki said.

"How many bridesmaids are there?" Xio-the shopkeeper said.

"Mai, Toph, Ty-Lee, Azula, Smellerbee and I think that's it," Katara said

"What colours do they want?" Xio asked.

"Mai wants red, Toph wants black, Ty-Lee wants pink, Azula wants orange and Smellerbee wants yellow I think…" Suki said.

"Yep that's right," Katara agreed.

"We will get Firelady Mai and Earth bender Toph to try the sizes on in white for now… just come and pick the design please," Xio motioned for Suki and Katara to come forward and pick a bridesmaid dress.

"Look at that one Suki!" Katara said pointing to the 3rd one across.

"That was the one I was looking at!" Suki smiled.

"So that one?" Katara asked.

"That one," Suki agreed.

"Ok Toph and Lady Mai please come through here," Xio said.

After they had their dresses on, Xio said he would order them in red and black; and when Ty-lee, Azula and Smellerbee come and try their dresses on he will order them in their colours. Now it was time for Katara and Suki to pick out their wedding dresses.

"Line all ten of them up please!" Xio shouted to the models.

"Take you time in picking because they are all fabulous,"

"I pick number 4!" Suki shouted already making her choice.

"Ok please go get dress bumber 4 in her size," Xio shouted again.

"Um, I think I will go with number 7!" Katara said.

"Go get her size in number 7!" Xio shouted again.

"Right through those doors please Miss," Xio said calmly.

"You girls try these on and if you like them we will order them in your chosen colours,"

"Ok thank you," Katara said.

A few minutes later both girls came out and they looked fabulous!

"Wow you two look really pretty," Mai said.

"Well I really like both of ours," Suki said.

"Ok please go and take them off so we can order them, because it is at such short notice we need to order them ASAP!" Xio said and was shoving them back into the dressing room.

"Thank you Xio," Suki said.

Once they had left the wedding shop Mai looked at her list and said,

"Next, we have to go to the beauty spa!"

"Yay…" Toph said sarcastically.

When they got there they got manicures, pedicures and make up on (not like the crappy job Katara and Toph got when they were in Ba Sing Se) they started to walk home and have a little chat.

"Well that was fun," Suki giggled.

"THEY TOUCHED MY FEET!" Toph yelled.

"Just leave it alone," Katara said.

"Hmmm…" Toph murmured.

"What's next on your list,"

"Nothing, there were only 2 things because Aang and Sokka were going to do the rest," Mai said then Toph burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, you got your feet dirty again after all the time they spent cleaning them," Katara said sternly.

"No, It's just that Sokka can't do anything right except get Suki pregnant but even now I am wondering what those two will look like if Sokka is their dad!" She yelled.

They all couldn't help but laugh now.


	9. Mai's Special Day Part 1

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

**

* * *

**

**Previously, on Avatar:**

"**I can't believe I am having a baby next week!" Mai said.**

"**I can't believe we are getting married next week!" Suki and Katara yelled.**

"**I can't believe I am not doing anything interesting next week, that is for me," Toph groaned.**

"**Actually next week is the 11 months anniversary for you and Haru," Katara smiled.**

**Oh, yay I have something important, that just involves me," Toph said cheerfully.**

**

* * *

**

**_BABY TRACKER: (STILL THE SAME)_**

**_KID: LUTEN_**

**_pARENTS: MAI AND ZUKO_**

**_AGE: 3_**

**_BIRTHDAY: 27TH FEBRUARY 2010_**

**

* * *

**

****

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:

****IF I DID THEN ZUKO'S MUM WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BANISHED... HMM THERE IS AN IDEA FOR MY STORY...

* * *

IT HAS BEEN 4 DAYS SINCE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER

**(BTW THIS EPISODE IS LIKE FROM DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEWS)**

**

* * *

**

TOPH'S P.O.V

"Good Morning Toph!" Haru said as he woke me up.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw 11:00 am. Then I smelt bacon and eggs and saw them on my bed side table.

"Ugh, what happened did Mai have her baby?"

"No…"

"Did I sleep through Katara and Aang and Suki and Sokka's wedding?

"No…"

"Then what?"

"Guess what today is,"

"The first day I haven't slept in?"

"No! Our 11 Month anniversary!"

"Wait, that's today, but a few days ago Katara said it would be in a week, it hasn't been a week yet!" I yelled.

"Stop freaking out! I got you a preasent," Haru said happily.

"Oops I didn't get you one!" I could tell I was blushing.

"It doesn't matter, here," Haru said handing me a little box.

"It isn't a betrothal necklace or ring is it?" I said quickly.

"NO! But you were very close," Haru said and I think he was blushing too.

I opened it and felt a metal necklace.

"Oh thank you!" I said, put it on then gave him a hug.

Then I heard water drop on the floor, a loud thud and someone shouting:

"Quick help me carry her on to Appa, we have got to get her to the hospital!"

The voice sounded like it was Zuko's but I was half asleep so I wasn't sure. Haru said to get up and get dressed as quick as possible and I actually did it, then we ran out and jumped on Appa aswell.

* * *

KATARA'S P.O.V (this is sorta what happened to Suki aswell)

This morning was like any other morning; I woke up and met Suki in the kitchen, helped make breakfast, but then it all changed.

"SOKKA, AANG, ZUKO, HARU, TOPH, MAI! BREAKFAST!" I shouted with Suki.

We were dishing out the eggs and bacon when I noticed my stomach was slightly bulging already, and so was Suki's and we were only 1 month pregnant. I sighed and put more bacon on my plate. Haru came down fully dressed already and I smiled.

"Where's Toph?" Suki asked.

"Still asleep, but because today is very special I thought I would let her sleep in, oh and I am going to give her breakfast in bed if that is ok with Zuko," Haru told us.

"Don't worry, it can be our secret," I said and winked at him.

"Thank you," was all he said and ran back up the stairs.

"Move Haru!" Sokka said as he bolted down the stairs, as usual, followed by Aang who was walking at a normal pace.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled then hit him on the head.

"Yum, bacon…" Sokka said and sat at his usual place and start gobbling down.

"Morning beautiful," Aang said then kissed me on the lips. I blushed and replied by saying,

"I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"Me either," Aang said then sat down next to me.

Mai and Zuko came out of the elevator hand in hand smiling.

"You guys Hungry?" Suki asked.

"Starving," Mai said.

As she let go of Zuko's hand she walked a few steps then we heard a splash. I looked and saw that there was a puddle of water at Mai's feet.

"Mai are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"My water just broke," Mai said standing very still. I then heard a loud thud and Sokka lying on the floor.

"Sokka, this is no time to faint!" Suki said trying to drag him.

"Quick help me carry her on to Appa, we have got to get her to the hospital!" Zuko shouted and went to pick up Mai, with Aang's help they carried her on Appa. Suki ran as fast as she could and grabbed Luten and ran back although she wasn't as fast as she could be because of the baby. Haru and Toph came running out shortly after and quickly jumped on Appa.

* * *

MAI'S P.O.V (Sorta Zuko's aswell...not really)

I woke up this morning at 5:00 am because Luten was crying so I had to rock him back and forth and that is when Zuko woke up.

"Can you please rock him to sleep or feed him because I need to go to the bathroom," I asked Zuko.

"Sure," He said then took my 3-year-old son off me.

"Thanks," I said then I waddled to the bathroom. Today was March the 10th, The day that little Zoe would be born, Ty-Lee and Azula would be coming tomorrow to be there for the joint wedding. When I walked back out Luten was in his crib asleep.

"He was always a daddy's boy," I joked.

"SOKKA, AANG, ZUKO, HARU, TOPH, MAI! BREAKFAST!" I heard Katara and Suki call.

"Let's go," Zuko said and grabbed my hand as we went down the elevator.

As we got out I smelt bacon and eggs. Yum!

"You guys Hungry?" Suki asked.

"Starving," I replied.

Then I let go of Zuko's hand to go sit down. Then I felt something brake and heard a splash of water and realized by whole bottom half was wet.

"Mai are you okay?" I heard Zuko ask me.

"My water just broke," I said standing very still. I heard a bang on the floor and saw Sokka lying there, which meant he clearly fainted.

"Sokka, this is no time to faint!" Suki said trying to drag him.

"Quick help me carry her on to Appa, we have got to get her to the hospital!" Zuko shouted and ran forward to pick me up with the help of Aang. They carried me out to Appa and then I saw Suki running out with Luten followed by Toph and Haru.


	10. Mai's Special Day Part 2

****

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies & Language**

******

* * *

**

**Previously, on Avatar:**

**As Mai let go of Zuko's hand she walked a few steps then they heard a splash. They looked and saw that there was a puddle of water at Mai's feet.**

"**Mai are you okay?" Zuko asked.**

"**My water just broke," Mai said standing very still. They then heard a loud thud and Sokka lying on the floor.**

"**Sokka, this is no time to faint!" Suki said trying to drag him.**

"**Quick help me carry her on to Appa, we have got to get her to the hospital!" Zuko shouted and went to pick up Mai, with Aang's help they carried her on Appa. Suki ran as fast as she could and grabbed Luten and ran back although she wasn't as fast as she could be because of the baby. **

* * *

**_BABY TRACKER:_**

**_KID: LUTEN-MAI AND ZUKO-AGE 3-27TH FEBRUARY 2010_**

**_KID: ZOE-MAI AND ZUKO-JUST BORN-12TH MARCH 2010_**

* * *

**_I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:_**

**_IF I DID THEN HAKODA WOULDN'T OF HAD TO LEAVE THE SOUTH POLE_**

* * *

"Appa yip-yip," Aang said and Appa took to the sky, they would be there in 1 minute.

"Hey couldn't you have called a doctor to come to the palace instead of flying there?" Toph asked. Zuko then slapped his head.

"Way to think things through," Toph said and rolled her eyes.

When they reached the palace nurses and doctors came running out and put Mai on a stretcher. Everyone followed them in and went in the waiting room.

"Ok when the birth starts, only one person is allowed in the room, who do you want that to be?" Doctor Zhio asked Mai.

"Zuko," Mai said then she felt pain in her stomach. "Ow!"

"She is starting her contractions, please come inside firelord," the doctor said.

"Mai, don't think about the pain, um… think about other things like… uh when Luten was born?" Zuko said not sure what to say.

"LUTEN! Where is my other baby!" Mai shouted.

"Outside,"

"Well go get him!" Mai said as she felt another contraction start.

Zuko ran outside and grabbed the toddler off Suki.

"Sorry, she wants him," Zuko said.

"Miss Katara and Miss Suki, since you are here do you want to have an ultrasound done?" a secretary asked them.

"Oh we are kind of here for firelady Mai's birth so not right now," Suki said.

"She won't be giving birth until another hour," the secretary said.

"Ok then," Katara said and got up. Aang and Sokka started to follow but a nurse stopped them.

"2 at a time and I think they want to do it together," she said.

"but we are the dads," Sokka said.

"Sorry," she said again then they heard another grunt from Mai's room.

"Ok let me just put this on both of you," the doctor said putting the blue goo stuff on Suki and Katara. He then used the baby scanner thing and rubbed it around their tummies, Suki first.

"Well miss you are having twins, would you like to find out the genders? It is too early to find out if they are benders," the doctor said.

"First scan Katara," Suki said.

"Ok then," He rubbed the scanner around Katara's stomach as well.

"You are having twins as well, would you like to know the genders?" He asked them both.

"Yes please," Suki said remembering that she wanted at least one girl. Katara also remembered that she wanted 2 boys and at least one to be an air bender.

"Miss Suki, you are having 2 beautiful baby girls," Doctor Zhio said and watched as Suki jumped around in her seat. "And Miss Katara I believe you wanted 2 boys?"

"Yes!" Katara said and was jumping around in her seat too.

"Congratulations," the Dr said.

"I can't believe that you are having 2 girls and I am having 2 boys," Katara yelled.

"Yeah I know! Oh and when will you be able to tell what bender they are?" Suki asked.

"When they are 2 and a half months old so in 1 week I think it will be," He replied checking his clipboard.

"Thank you, anyway we should go back to our friend, " Suki said.

"Your welcome,"

"Should we tell them?" Katara asked.

"Nah, lets leave it for a while, and if they ask you say you weren't our doctor and that the real one has gone back to the earth kingdom!" Suki giggled.

"Ok, have fun," The doctor said.

Mai's Contractions were slowly getting closer together. The doctor said she was 3 centimetres dialated so it would be another 45 minutes before the birth was to begin. Mai was playing with Luten and saying he would be having a baby sister soon to play with when Suki and Katara were aloud in under Mai's orders but then Zuko had to leave for a few minutes.

"Ok, we will make it quick," Suki promised.

"Hi Mai!" Katara squealed.

"Hi, and yes it hurts," Mai said. "I heard you had an ultrasound done, what are the genders and benders?"

"We have to wait another week before we find out the benders," Suki sighed, "But I am having two baby girls!" Suki said excitedly.

"And I am having 2 boys!" Katara squeaked as well.

"CONGRATULATIONS! OW! Are you going to tell Aang and Sokka?" Mai asked.

"No, not yet," Suki admitted.

"4 centimetres now my lady," The doctor said.

"Ok we had better go," Katara whispered.

"See you and the baby later," Suki waved.

"Bye OWW!" Mai yelled again.

"Zuko you can go back in," Katara whispered.

"So what are the genders and benders?" Sokka asked.

"Next week we find out the benders and we have decided not to tell you the genders yet," Suki said.

"Oh come on," Aang said.

"Nope! Only Mai and us know, and probably Toph so she better not tell you," Katara said looking at Toph.

"I won't," Toph said with her hands up.

"OWCH!" Mai shouted.

"Mai 30 more minutes and 4 and a half centimeters dialated," They heard the doctor shout. Then they heard a scream and a baby crying.

"Did she just have the baby?" Sokka asked.

Zuko then ran out and said,

"I accidentally dropped Luten and Mai's reflex was screaming so yeah please make him stop crying and leave him out here," Zuko ran back inside.

Katara was bouncing Luten on her knees and was going,

"Shh Luten its okay," and made a little water orb out of thin air and but it on the bruise on his head and it faded until it was almost invisible.

He immediately calmed down and fell asleep hugging her.

"Aww," Suki said and took out her phone and took a picture.

"Your really good with kids," Aang said.

"I guess it's a gift," Katara shrugged.

"MAI 5 centimetres dialated, keep up the good work," Zuko yelled.

"Where is LUTEN?" Mai screamed.

"With Katara," Zuko said.

"Thank god she won't drop him!" Mai shouted back.

Everyone out in the waiting room laughed.

10 minutes past and Mai was up to 6 and a half centimetres dialated.

"It's okay Mai… hang on," Zuko was saying while Mai was puffing.

"Her Contractions are getting worse and she is now up to 7 centimeters dialated by the way." The doctor said.

"Only 3 more centimeters in 20 minutes, then you can start pushing," A nurse said.

"Uh, would this thing hurry up?" Mai groaned and was death staring her belly.

Outside Katara was rocking Luten back and forth to stop him from waking up when his mum started screaming.

"Can I hold him?" Suki asked.

"Sure," Katara said and handed the toddler over to Suki.

"Aww, he is sooo adorable!" Suki said in a baby voice.

"OW, OW!" They heard Mai.

Another 7 minutes past and they heard the doctor say Mai was up to 8 centimetres dialated.

When she had 10 minutes left she had reached 9 centimetres and her contractions were getting closer together.

Eventually she had 3 minutes left and had reached the 10 centimetres in dialated.

"Ok, in 3 minutes you should be ably to push my lady," The doctor said.

'NO, GET THIS OUT OF ME NOW!" Mai screamed as her contractions were extremely close together.

"Ouch, that has got to sting," Toph said as she heard Mai screaming.

"Uh, I don't know if I want twins now…" Suki said.

"Me either," Sokka grumbled.

Everyone stared at him and he said,

"Oh I just thought that was what Katara was going to say..."

"AHHH!"

"Ok Mai, are you ready to push?" Zuko asked his wife.

"YES! GET IT OUT!"

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, PUSH!" Dr. Zhio yelled.

Mai kept on pushing and screaming.

"The heads out!" A nurse said.

"Keep going Mai!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm going and how about you try to get a water melon out your wazu if you had one!" Mai screamed back and Toph burst out laughing in the other room.

"Keep going firelady half the body is out!" The same nurse said.

"OKAY!" Mai screamed and pushed even more.

"1 MORE PUSH!" The doctor yelled.

Mai screamed and did 1 final big push and heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl!" Zuko yelled.

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Mai shouted.

Zuko froze and the doctor wrapped up the baby and gave it to Mai.

"Here you are, now what are you going to name her?"

"Zoe, our little princess," Mai said and everyone else rushed in.

Zoe has black hair and pale gold eyes like Mai's.

"It's so, squishy looking…" Sokka said and poked it.

Suki smacked him on the head very hard.

"So shall we go home?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, if Mai is all right," Haru nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine, Katara could you bring Luten home for me?"

"Sure," Katara nodded and they all walked out side and hopped on Appa.

* * *

**I HAVE NEVER WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE I ONLY READ ABOUT IT SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE FOR SUKI AND KATARA'S BIRTHS! THANX PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Meeting Theo

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**Previously, on Avatar:**

"**Mai are you okay?" Zuko asked.**

"**My water just broke," Mai said standing very still.**

"**Ok when the birth starts, only one person is allowed in the room, who do you want that to be?" Doctor Zhio asked Mai.**

"**Zuko," Mai said then she felt pain in her stomach. "Ow!" **

"**Ok, 3, 2, 1, PUSH!" Dr. Zhio yelled.**

**Mai kept on pushing and screaming.**

"**1 MORE PUSH!" The doctor yelled. **

**Mai screamed and did 1 final big push and heard a baby cry.**

"**It's a girl!" Zuko yelled.**

"**I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Mai shouted.**

**Zuko froze and the doctor wrapped up the baby and gave it to Mai.**

"**Here you are, now what are you going to name her?"**

"**Zoe, our little princess," Mai said and everyone else rushed in.**

**Zoe has black hair and pale gold eyes like Mai's.**

"**It's so, squishy looking…" Sokka said and poked it.**

**Suki smacked him on the head very hard. **

"**So shall we go home?" Aang asked.**

"**Yeah," Haru nodded.**

* * *

**_BABY TRACKER:_**

**_KID: LUTEN-MAI AND ZUKO-AGE 3-27TH FEBRUARY 2010_**

**_KID: ZOE-MAI AND ZUKO-JUST BORN-12TH MARCH 2010_**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH MORE KATAANG!**

* * *

When every one got home, they all made way for Mai and her newborn baby.

"Hey, wait a second, does Zoe have a middle name?" Sokka asked.

"Well, Mai and I never thought of one, and Luten didn't have one either, so I don't think so," Zuko said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I want to name the baby!" Sokka yelled.

"Shh! You will wake up Zoe! And anyway you get to name 1 of our babies, while I name the other one," Suki yelled.

"Oh, right, how many months have you been pregnant?" Sokka said and put his hand on Suki's stomach.

"Almost 2 and a half months pregnant," Suki patted her stomach too.

"Aww, so I am going to be a father in 6 and a half months!" Sokka said doing the maths.

"Yep, and I still can't believe I am getting married tomorrow!" Suki screamed.

"Shh! Ok I am going to put Zoe in her crib because she is asleep and Zuko bring Luten because he looks very tired too," Mai said exhausted.

"But, mummy I wanna play with Zoe," Luten said not letting go of Katara.

"She is still to little to play, wait a little while ok, now come on," Mai said and motioned for Zuko to grab Luten.

"I can walk mummy," Luten said and jumped down.

"I know, but you don't do a lot of walking or talking so I just forgot," Mai whispered.

"Let's go," Zuko said. Then the royal family walked into the elevator.

"Ok, well me and Suki are going to relax in the spa and talk about tomorrow," Katara shouted excitedly, then left the room and walked outside with Suki.

"Yeah I mean, Aang and I have to get ready for our big party tonight," Sokka said dragging Aang towards the elevator.

"What party?" Toph asked.

"Our last night before marriage party! And aren't you going to Suki and Katara's hen party tonight?" Sokka said and kept hitting the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, but for a second I thought you two might have been mistaken about the HENS part seen how hens are girls and you thought that you might be aloud to go," Toph smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny now go find the pregnant women and tell them Ty-Lee, Azula and Smeller bee will be here in 2 hours," Haru said with a kiss on the cheek to Toph.

"Uh, but they are probably talking about baby stuff," Toph groaned.

"Nope probably wedding stuff but go on," Haru nudged her in the direction she had to go. When she left Haru, Aang and Sokka decided to call up their guests to check that they were almost herE.

"If Sokka does not dance with me then we are getting a divorce straight away," Suki joked to Katara.

"Ha ha, he will dance with you, trust me," Katara giggled.

"Hey pregnant women, your guests will be here in 2 hours so you might want to clean up a bit," Toph said then walked away immediately.

"Oh, yay, we get to meet Ty-Lee and her new boyfriend," Suki yelled while getting out.

"Yeah, now lets clean up our rooms before they get here," Katara said and wrapping a towel around her.

"Ok," Suki agreed.

When Ty-Lee arrived with Theo and Azula she hugged both Katara and Suki but gave a massive hug to Mai and kept repeating how sorry she was that she missed the birth of Zoe.

"It's ok, now go put you stuff in the guests room on the second floor," Mai said then hugged Azula briefly as well.

"Hi, glad to see the treatment worked for you," Mai whispered.

"Yep, I am now not a complete Psycho," Azula smiled.

"Nice, now go follow Ty-Lee and Theo,"

"Sure,"

* * *

AT THE HENS PARTY

Smeller bee was singing Karaoke with some friends that she brought with her. Katara and Suki where talking to 5 other girls, Toph was throwing up in the bathroom because she had too mush alcohol, Ty-Lee was drinking as well and Azula and Theo weren't in the room were the party was being helled.

"Oh, come on, just have 1 drink," Theo said and pushed the bottle closer to where she was sitting on the floor.

"No, I already had half of one and I felt funny," Azula said.

"Please Azula, or should I say, Princess Azula," Theo said, clearly very drunk.

"Fine, then will you leave me alone?" Azula asked, knowing that she loved being called Princess Azula.

"Yep!" He replied and poured her a glass. Azula drank it down and started to feel tingly and then felt something against her lips. She looked up and saw Theo kissing her passionately. She didn't know what came over her but continued letting him kiss her and felt herself leave they ground. Theo carried her to her room and locked the door behind him. He then placed her on the bed and continued to kiss her and started to feel her boobs with her shirt on.

"Mmm," Azula moaned and then felt it taken off. Then her bra fell away and his hands were on her boobs like mad. He was feeling them, squeezing them, and sucking on them what ever. He took off his own shirt and pants and only his boxers remained. He pulled down her skirt and shorts and her under wear was the only thing left. He took off his boxers and her under wear but she didn't have any time to see how big he was because his tongue was inside of her. She moaned deeply when his fingers entered her as well. He found her sensitive area and continued licking her there until she climaxed. He then thrusted into her not caring that she was in pain due to her barrier being broken. He continually did so while her yelps became moans. She then cummed and after a while he did to and his seed spread into her.

He got up and got dressed and left her there, knowing that she was asleep, he then went back to the hens' party and called Ty-Lee out, she was extremely drunk and started taking his clothes off in the hall way.

He told her to wait until he reached their bedroom. When he got to Azula's room he told her to stay there for a minute. He went inside and put Azula in the bathroom then went back out and grabbed Ty-Lee and threw her on the bed.

Their clothes came off soon and he sucked on her breasts too, they were bigger then Azulas. He also played with her women hood and thrusted into her as well. Ty-Lee's wall had been broken in a circus trick but she was still a virgin. They both climaxed together and know one could tell if his seed was inside her aswell. That was when Azula crawled out and saw them on her bed. Theo got off Ty-Lee and put Azula on the bed aswell. Because they were all very drunk they didn't care what happened. They had a threesome. They played with each other, they had sex with each other they climaxed lots more times so know one knew if they were pregnant or if they cared. Once Azula was asleep, Theo put Ty-Lee back in her room and he then went into his room.

He thought about how many girls he had raped/got pregnant. He wasn't really drunk of course; he always did what ever it took to get the girl. Even joining the circus to get Ty-Lee with her enormous boobs. He must be the father of over 30 babies, some of those are twins, and he might have a triplet, I don't know he forgot. He always got them pregnant then ran away to a new place. Wait no, he doesn't have a triplet although he has got the same girl pregnant once with one baby, then 2 years later with 2 babies.

Man he was a true genius.


	12. The Morning of the Big Day

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

**Previously, on Avatar:**

"**Oh, right, how many months have you been pregnant?" Sokka said and put his hand on Suki's stomach.**

"**Almost 2 and a half months pregnant," Suki patted her stomach too.**

"**Aww, so I am going to be a father in 6 and a half months!" Sokka said doing the maths.**

"**Yep, and I still can't believe I am getting married tomorrow!" Suki screamed.**

"**Shh! Ok I am going to put Zoe in her crib because she is asleep and Zuko bring Luten because he looks very tired too," Mai said exhausted.**

"**But, mummy I wanna play with Zoe," Luten said not letting go of Katara.**

"**She is still to little to play, wait a little while ok, now come on," Mai said and motioned for Zuko to grab Luten.**

"**I can walk mummy," Luten said and jumped down.**

"**I know, but you don't do a lot of walking or talking so I just forgot," Mai whispered.**

* * *

**_BABY TRACKER: _**

**_KID: LUTEN-MAI AND ZUKO-AGE 3-27TH FEBRUARY 2007_**

**_KID: ZOE-MAI AND ZUKO-1 DAY OLD-12TH MARCH 2010_**

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN KATARA WOULD BE IN MORE DANGER BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I LIKE IT WHEN MY FAVOURITE FEMALE CHARACTERS ARE IN DANGER AND THE BOY I WANT THEM TO BE WITH RESCUES THEM (IN THIS CASE IT WOULD BE AANG SAVES KATARA)**

* * *

In the mourning after the parties, everyone woke up and did the following things. By the way these all have the characters point of views.

* * *

AZULA

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up. I had to shut the door because it was letting in too much light when I realized that I was completely naked. I shrieked and looked around and found my clothes scattered all around the floor. I can't even remember last night properly. Wait I am getting a vision, of me drinking alcohol with Theo; wait and another vision of Theo and me on my bed having se…

"Oh no!" I yelled as I realized that those drinks were spiked. I had lost my virginity to my best friends boyfriend! I then ran into my bathroom and puked because of my hang over.

"Ok, I will just get dressed, go down stairs, have breakfast and pretend none of this ever happened," I said to myself then did exactly what I had just said.

* * *

TY-LEE

I woke up this mourning and felt like my brain was exploding. I then ran into the bathroom to throw up but I missed the toilet.

"Ew, glad I am not the maid…" I moaned, "Wait a minute why am I na…" I started to say before puking again, "Why am I naked?" I repeated.

I saw my clothes across the room and crawled to get them. I did not remember a thing from last night, only walking through the door to the hens' party.

"Ugh," I said and hunched over in pain as my vagina started to sting.

"I need to go down stairs and talk ask Azula if she knows what happened to me, and I should also ask Theo how his night was," I groaned as I put on my clothes and dragged my self down the stairs and walked over to Azula who seamed very nervous to see me.

* * *

THEO

I woke up at 4 in the morning today because I realized my clothes and Ty-Something's clothes were still in that fire nation princess's room. I quickly put my robe on and sneaked in her room and grabbed my clothes and my girlfriends (I couldn't even remember her name) and threw them down the laundry shoot.

"That's better," I sighed and lay back down in bed.

3 hours later I heard throwing up and knew it was those girls I had sex with.

I then peaked through the crack in my door and saw the princess walking slowly down the stairs. 1 minute later the other girl walked out holding her gorgeous little vagina (she had clothes on). Ha ha I thought at what a good job I had done and followed her a few second later to see Azula (I think that was her name) staring at me angrily.

* * *

SMELLER BEE

I heard Azula throwing up in the room next to me, and I was going to go check she was ok but then I heard her getting dressed and eventually heading towards the stairs, followed by Ty-Lee and Theo I think that was his name. Anyway I was upset this morning because I had to say good-bye to my friends this morning. But when they go I can call Long-Shot and ask him when he is coming up today. I don't want him to miss the wedding. That reminds me I have to air out my dress because it was cramped in the wardrobe. Maybe I could go down stairs and sneak a call now… Yep ok then.

* * *

SOKKA

Suki bit my arm at 7:30 am and kept bothering me for food. I went down to go get her some toast with jam and as soon as I walked out the elevator Azula was death Staring Theo while Ty-Lee snuggled up to him. Strange… Anyway Smellerbee was on the phone giggling. I still didn't know how to use phones… What was with all these new inventions? Elevators, Phones, Toasters, Fridges and I over heared some people talking about someone inventing a T.V… what ever that was. Suki bought me a phone but I couldn't work it out so she took it and surprisingly didn't even read the instructions and already understood it perfectly. Or maybe she did read them in secret… Meh…

"Ok," I said to myself then started to sing this song that Suki taught me on how to work the toaster.

"You put the bread in the toaster, and push the leaver down;

You wait a few minutes until they're golden brown;

You turn off the toaster and pick the toast up;

Then you have to serve it with lot's of love!"

And in Suki's case: add jam.

Good, done now I can give it to my bride-to-be, wait she is coming down the stairs now… And why is she chuckling…Why?

* * *

SUKI

"Mmm," I yawned waking up and then I felt my tummy rumble. "Ugh, Sokka," I said but of course he didn't wake up. "Sokka! SOKKA! Oh My God," I yelled then bit his arm.

"OW!" he shouted.

"I want breakfast please!" I asked.

"But I am tired," he groaned back.

"If you don't get me toast with jam then I will eat you," I replied. He then left the room immediately, so I decided to grab out my dress for the big day and lay it out in the nursery. That only took me 30 seconds and then I decided to see if Sokka remembered how to use the toaster. I took the elevator down to the 2nd floor where Azula, Theo and Ty-Lee were staying then I walked over to the stairs and spied on Sokka and found him singing that stupid toaster song I had come up with on the spot (this is true in real life, I just started to type in what your supposed to do and it turned into a song for some reason). I giggled quietly and decided to come down now because he was finished and I didn't want to wait for him to come up the elevator. He turned around and looked shocked; probably because he thought I walked down ALL the stairs. This made me laugh even more.

* * *

KATARA

My stomach was annoying me at 8:00 am today because I couldn't find a comfortable position. Well I could but I was afraid it would hurt the babies. In 6 Days Suki and I get to find out what benders the babies are. Today we are going to tell Aang and Sokka what genders they are because we discussed it and we couldn't keep them a secret. We were also getting married today. TODAY! I still couldn't believe it. Dad was arriving here at 10:00 because it took 3 days to get here from the South Pole by boat. At this point I started to feel hungry so I nudged Aang awake.

"Morning Beau-" He started to say but I interrupted 'beautiful' with:

"I'm hungry! Can you make me some bacon and eggs… but you can have the bacon, because I don't like it,"

"Well can't I just make the eggs?" Aang said rubbing his eyes.

"No! Eggs only taste good when made with bacon!" (Not true I HATE bacon!) I whined back.

"Ok, I will go make the eggs and bacon," He grumbled.

"No. Bacon and eggs," I corrected.

"Does it matter how I say it?" he said getting dressed.

"Yes, 'bacon and eggs' sounds better then 'eggs and bacon'," I said lying back down.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," he rolled his eyes at me then left the room.

5 minutes had past and he was still not back so I slowly walked to the elevator and went down to the 1st floor. He was arguing with Sokka about how to use the stove. I can't believe how quickly people invent things, I mean seriously, who calls something they invent 'stove'. It sounds so stupid. I then had to walk past them both, take the pan from Aang and he didn't even seem to notice and cook the bacon and eggs myself.

* * *

AANG

Katara thought it would be funny to nudge me in the ribs, just to make her breakfast. I was about to say "Morning beautiful," but she interrupted me halfway through the second word. She then said a silly sentence about making her eggs and bacon for her, but I can have the bacon because she doesn't like it. I then asked:

"Can't I just make the eggs?"

And she replied with: "No! Eggs only taste good when made with bacon!"

"Ok, I will go make the eggs and bacon," I grumbled.

"No. Bacon and eggs," She corrected me.

"Does it matter how I say it?" I said getting up and putting on some clothes.

"Yes, 'bacon and eggs' sounds better then 'eggs and bacon'," she told me then laid back down to rest.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," I said sarcastically then left the room to get into the elevator. As I got down stairs I headed straight to the stove, turned it on and was about to start cooking when I heard:

"That isn't right," I expected it to be Suki and I wouldn't have mind and asked her for help but it wasn't her. It was Sokka. SOKKA! He can't even use a toaster without singing some ridiculous song Suki made up! He then got up to show me and turned up the heating to high and I said I was only making eggs and bacon but he turned it up even more. We then had a massive argument about who was right when I felt the pan slip away from my fingers-lucky or I would have it him-but I didn't pay attention I was too busy proving that I was right.

* * *

ZUKO

I groaned because Aang and Sokka were screaming at each other from all the way down on the 1st floor… and I was on the 5th floor! (The kitchen and dining room on the first, Azula, Ty-Lee and Theo on the second, Toph and Haru on the third, Katara and Aang and Suki and Sokka on the fourth and Mai and Zuko on the fifth) That woke up Zoe which made her cry, which made Mai get up to feed her, which made Luten want more attention, which made him cry, which made me play with him! I was whirling him around the room as if he were flying. Then we got into the bathroom and he stuck his hand out (like superman) and a miniature fireball short into the bath.

"Oh No! I yelled and put Luten down and turned on the freezing water as quickly as I could. Mai yelled out what was wrong and I replied:

"Luten just shot his first fire ball!"

Mai then ran into the bathroom and saw Luten about to try it again and shouted:

"NO!" and he stopped straight away.

"Mummy! I made fire like daddy!" he said excitedly.

"Um, yeah but you are not allowed to do that inside ok! You can do it outside but not inside. And not facing the house either otherwise you will burn down the house, ok?" Mai said thinking quickly, still breast-feeding Zoe.

"Ok, I am going out side, Daddy come with me and teach me how to make fire again," He yelled happily.

"Um, ok then and it is called fire bending, ok, and don't be mad if you can't do it," I turned off the water.

"YAY! I am going to make fire and kill our bath tub!" Luten shouted and dragged me out the door to the elevator.

* * *

MAI

Sokka and Aang were yelling loudly al; the way down stairs. That woke up Zoe which made her cry, which made me get up to feed her, which made Luten want more attention, which made him cry, which made Zuko have to get up and play with him,

Zuko was running around with him everywhere while I unbuttoned my shirt to feed our newborn, when he ran into the bathroom and I saw something red and then he shouted:

"Oh, No!" I asked him what was wrong and when I heard what happened I got up slowly so I wouldn't drop Zoe and speed walked over to the bathroom. Luten was about to do it again but I yelled:

"NO!" and he stopped immediately.

"Mummy! I made fire like daddy!" he said excitedly.

"Um, yeah but you are not allowed to do that inside ok! You can do it outside but not inside. And not facing the house either otherwise you will burn down the house, ok?" I said quickly, still breast-feeding Zoe.

"Ok, I am going out side, Daddy come with me and teach me how to make fire again," He yelled happily.

"Um, ok then and it is called fire bending, ok, and don't be mad if you can't do it," Zuko said warily.

"YAY! I am going to make fire and kill our bath tub!" Luten shouted and dragged Zuko out the door to the elevator.

I then told Zoe:

"You're a fire bender to sweety, and I was just thinking, I wonder if Luten or you can make lightning. Your Grandpa Iroh can, and uh, Grandpa Ozai COULD… and even your Aunt Azula can. Your Daddy and Grandpa Iroh can redirect lightning too."

Zoe then stopped sucking and looked up at her me. I stared down at her as well. Both pairs of pale gold eyes looked at each other for a while until Zoe yawned.

"Oh, your tired ok back to sleep," I said and rocked her to sleep then kept Zoe in my arms and looked out the window to see Zuko trying to show Luten how to hold a flame. He was doing pretty well but after about 2 seconds it would go out.

* * *

TOPH

"GRR!" I groaned after Mai Shrieked so loudly. That could have reached Ba Sing Se for crying out loud. Haru also woke up, because I punched him by accident, and then we heard some strange noises and looked outside to see Zuko and Luten fire bending. Well, Luten was trying to hold a flame. Which means that they must have found out this morning that he could bend fire, which is why Mai was screaming, oh I get it now!

I wasn't hungry yet so I stayed in bed while he went down stairs.

So, yeah, that was my boring morning, nothing special…

* * *

HARU

Toph rolled over and was angry for being woken up early… so she 'accidentally' punched me, I heard flames outside and I opened the blinds slightly thinking Azula turned evil again and was burning down the royal castle but when I saw Zuko and Luten I opened them all the way up and thought how cute Luten was. I decided to go down stairs and see what Aang and Sokka were fighting about again, although Toph stayed in bed.

I rolled my eyes at Aang and Sokka and grabbed a bowl and some cereal, out the milk in and sat down at the dining table and after 7 minutes I was sick of their arguing. I was also guessing from what I heard that Aang was making breakfast for Katara and Sokka said he was doing it wrong. I laughed as they were still complaining about it and Katara had already finished making them and had already put the bacon on a plate for Aang and put the eggs on her plate. Eventually, Smeller Bee, Theo, Azula, Ty-Lee, Katara, Toph (who came down stairs eventually) and me all yelled out so loud that I swear the North Pole jumped 2 metres in the air (Yes I am Australian that is why I say metres instead of meters… I think… I can't spell…) :

"STOP FIGHTING! NO ONE CARES ANYMORE!"

Aang and Sokka looked at us then Aang saw Katara eating breakfast and a hot plate full of bacon next to her. He walked over there and started eating. Zuko then yelled from outside:

"LUTEN FOUND OUT HE WAS A FIRE BENDER, I AM NOT CHALLENGING HIM TO AGNI KAI! I WAS HELPING HIM, NOT FIGHTING HIM!"

Everyone laughed and Toph screamed:

"WE WERE YELLING AT AANG AND SOKKA!"

"OK, SORRY!" Zuko yelled back.

Then everyone realized what he shouted before and they ran out side to see how Luten was doing. He was trying to hold a flame, but it ran out after 1 and a half seconds. He then saw Azula and said:

"Hey look at what I can do Aunt Azula," and then he punched into the sky weekly and a small fire ball shot out and vanished soon after.

"Oh, wow Luten!" she said than hugged him.

Mai then walked outside with a sleeping Zoe "How big are you Luten! You're exactly like your dad. Can you keep a secret?" Mai happily asked him.

"Yeth I can! What ith it Mummy?" Luten asked back. He still couldn't make 'S' sounds properly.

"Your little sister Zoe is a fire bender too! But don't tell her until she is 3 aswell ok," Mai said sternly.

"Yeth…Is her tree now?"

'No, not yet, I will tell you when. Now you have to have a bath because you are going to a wedding today!" Mai said and grabbed his hand.

"Yay… whath a wedding?" He asked.

"You will find out, do you want to have a bath with Zoe today?" Mai said as they walked inside.

"Yeth pleath!"

"Ok, come on,"

Everyone else followed them inside and finished their breakfast and Sokka had to steal the phone away from Smeller-Bee to ask his dad when he was coming up.


	13. The Double Wedding

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

* * *

****

**On The Last Chapter of my Story, It was the morning of the jointed wedding.**

**

* * *

**

_BABY TRACKER:_

_KID: LUTEN-MAI AND ZUKO-AGE 3-27TH FEBRUARY 2007_

_KID: ZOE-MAI AND ZUKO-1 DAY OLD-12TH MARCH 2010_

**__**

**__****

* * *

**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

**IF I DID THEN HAWKY WOULD'VE RETURNED!**

* * *

"Suki! Hurry up! I don't want to be late," Katara yelled down the hall.

"I am coming! It's sort of hard to carry my dress down the hall!" Suki replied. They had decided that everyone would get ready up in Mai's room because it was the biggest room in the whole castle. Seen how she was the firelords wife or the firelady. Everyone was dragging their gown into the room while Mai was getting Luten and Zoe ready.

"Luten, if you don't stop running around naked then you won't be alound to fire bend and your dad will be very angry at you," Mai said sternly while trying to catch up to him.

"NO! I don't want Daddy to be mad at mee! I'll thtop!" Luten screamed and stood still and let his mother dress him.

"Thankyou, now let me brush your hair sweety, LUTEN! don't run away. Ok thats it I am getting your father up here," Mai said.

"NO! I'll thtop please don't call daddy!" Luten yelled again.

"Then come here and let me do your hair," Mai groaned. When Luten walked over to his mother she brushed his hair and then left it hanging naturally, which made him even cuter.

"Awww, he is sooooo cute!" Ty-Lee screamed.

"Shhhh, now Luten honey, would you like to help mummy dress Zoe?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Yeth! Joey is my pet tho i get to choothe what he wears!" Luten shouted. Everyone laughed because Luten still coudn't make 'S' sounds and he called his younger sister a boy and instead of 'Zoe' he called her 'Joey'.

"Sweety, her name is Zoe, Z-o-e, Zoe," Mai rolled her eyes.

"Thath what i thaid, Joey," Luten answered. Mai rolled her eyes again.

"Just come help me dress your sister," After Mai said that they walked off into the bathroom.

"Hey Katara! Is this on right?" Toph shouted.

"Um, you have it on backwards," Katara giggled.

"Oh well I didn't know," Toph said angrilly.

"Here let me help you," Katara offered.

"Uh, ok, but you should be getting ready," Toph said unsure if she should let Katara help her.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine!" Katara smiled. After Toph's dress was on properly, Katara did Toph's makeup and found her shoes so that she could put on her own dress.

"Katara, Suki! come here!" Ty-Lee shouted, "It's an emergency!"

"What, what's wrong?" Suki panicked.

"I think this makes me look fat!" Ty-Lee screamed. Katara walked over to her friend.

"If you dare, say that you are fat again, especially today, I will make sure you will never see anything or think anything again," Katara threatened.

"But wait feel my skin," Ty-Lee complained.

"It feels normal, wait, it sorta feels hard-ish," Suki said.

"Hey, it does feel kind of different," Katara commented.

"Can we just forget about it and move on...please because the brides need to get ready," Azula mentioned.

"Thankyou Azula, now can you please help me get on my dress, because you are the first girl who is ready that could possibly be a help!" Suki asked.

"HEY! I can hear you, you know," Toph yelled.

"Sorry Toph! Anyway, please?" Suki asked again.

"Sure, actually when Mai has dressed her kids, I will go help her get ready so that her and I can help you two. I will get Toph to hold her children," Azula smiled.

"Ok, please be quick, and when Ty-Lee and Smellerbee are ready tell them to come help please," Katara smiled then walked off with Suki.

After all the bridesmaids were dressed with make-up, they went to help the brides-to-be.

"Katara, step into this, Wait wrong shoes! Who has Suki's shoes? Where is the silver eye-liner? Who took the lip gloss?" and other cquestions like that were asked, the girls (and Luten) were ready.

"Ok, lets go the royal carriers are down stairs waiting. The boys have already arrived at the garden. So come on lets get moving," Mai said.

"I can't believe we are getting married," Katara shouted.

"Me neither," Suki smiled.

When they all got down to the royal carriers they offered Mai the big one at the front because she is the firelady.

"No, no Katara and Suki should get the biggest one," Mai said.

"Actually, we have organised it so that the order is You first because theis carriers is the royal one, then Princess Azula (She is still tachnically a princess right?) then Toph Bei Fong, then Ty-Lee then Smellybee," one of the guards said before he was interupted.

"MY NAME IS NOT SMELLYBEE IT IS SMELLERBEE," Smellerbee yelled.

"Oh sorry, anyway Katara and Suki's Carriers are still coming...they are magnificent, yours will be last and carried next to eachother. Oh here they are now, I hope they are to your liking. Now can everyone please get into their carriers so we can start making our way down. Firelady Mai your children will have to be in the same carrier as you. Ok everyone start moving!" the guard yelled and everyone made their way to their carrier (Toph could feel where hers was).

"Ok, everybody ready?" The same guard yelled.

"Yes!" was the reply.

"Ok, everbody up!" The leader shouted. Then some muscular looking men walkied out and positioned themselves.

"LIFT!" the leader screamed again. All the muscly men lifted the carriers and stood very still.

"MOVE!" and with that they started moving.

After 2 minutes they were there.

"Were here!" Katara squeaked.

"i am starting to get a bit nervous!" Suki smiled.

"Ok, we have 30 seconds because we arrived late, all the guests are here and seated, the men are down the other side of the isle in the park. Just make any adjustments and be ready in 30 seconds ok?" the leader yelled.

"Um, do we look ok? Is my makeup smudged? Is there a mark on my back?" and other questions like that, they were ready.

* * *

TIME FOR THE WEDDING

"Are you ready honey?" Hokoda asked Katara.

"Yeah..." She answered.

"What about you Suki?" Hakoda turned to his daughter-In-Law-to-be.

"Yes...i just wished my dad were here," Suki fake smiled, her dad also went to fight in the war but no-one ever found out what happened to him.

"Ok here we go," Hakoda smiled.

The music played and the bridesmaids started to walk down.

Smellerbee was first and when she was walking down she and Long shot gave eachother cute looks.

Ty-Lee was second and she gave Theo a big smile.

Azula started to walk when Ty-Lee was half way down. When she was close to Theo he gave her a dirty look and she scowled at him.

Toph was next and she felt where Haru was and smiled shyly at him when she reached the end because he was 1 of Aang and Sokka's best men (the other was Zuko).

Mai was last and everyone did a small bow when she walked down all though she was shaking her head to say no. When she saw Zuko they smiled softly and she turned to take her place.

Everyone, turned to see Katara and Suki walk down together with their gorgeous dresses and bouquets. Hakoda 1 girl holding onto each side of his arm. When they reached the end Katara and Suki kissed Hakoda on the cheek and turned to their husbands-to-be and saw them mouths opened wide staring at them. Aang and Katara locked eyes and smiled at eachother. Sokka and SUki looked at eachother lovingly and didnt even blink to stop.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to..." The preist started and he said all the other stuff. Vowels were said and now this part:

"Do you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe take Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads to love and care for until death till you part?" The preist asked.

"I do," Katara smiled.

"Do you, Avatar Aang of the Air Nomads take Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to love and care for until death till you part?" the preist said.

"I do," Aang did a massive smile as he said this.

"Do you, Suki of the island of Kyoshi take Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe to love and care for until death till you part?" the preist repeated.

"Of course I do!" Suki yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Do you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe take Suki of the Island of Kyoshi to love and care for until death till you part?" the preist said for one final time.

"I do," Sokka whispered.

"I now pronounce these two couples hisband and wife," the preist yelled. "You may now kiss the bride!"

After a long kiss from both couples, the party really started!

Everyone got up and danced, they waltzed they freestyled (just use your imagination of what sokka did... let me givs you a hint, he did the macarena).

They had the wedding dinner and everyone decided to go home.

* * *

"Hey Suki..." Sokka started to say while Suki was taking off her dress.

"Yes Honey," She replied.

"Tomorrow you guys have to go find out what the benders are for the babies... are you going to go?"

"Yep! Although I am not telling you what they are," She replied.

"Ok, good noght my lovely new bride," Sokka said romantically.

"Good night to you as well," Suki answered.

* * *

"I love you Katara, and i can't wait for our honey moon next week!" Aang laughed.

"I love you too Aang although I am sorta tired, can we go to sleep for the first time as husband and wife please?" Katara giggled.

"Sure!" Aang yelled and they fell asleep together on their bed and dreamed happily.


	14. An appointment with Dr Xio

**Author: Meberemy**

**Shippings: Kataang (Katara and Aang), Sukka (Suki and Sokka), Toru (Toph and Haru), Maiko (Mai and Zuko)**

**Rated: M**

**Why: Sex, Pregnancies, and Language**

**PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR:**

**KATARA AND AANG + SUKI AND SOKKA GOT MARRIED.  
THEY WERE GOING TO GO AND FIND OUT WHAT GENDERS THEIR BABIES WERE. **

**(KATAANG BABIES ARE BOTH BOYS + SUKKA BABIES ARE BOTH GIRLS)**

**_BABY TRACKER:_**

**_KID: LUTEN-MAI AND ZUKO-AGE 3-27TH FEBRUARY 2007_**

* * *

**_KID: ZOE-MAI AND ZUKO-1 DAY OLD-12TH MARCH 2010_**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER:**

* * *

**IF I DID THEN AZULA WOULD OF FOUND A GUY TO BE WITH... NOT THAT RANDOM WHO SHE KISSED AT THAT PARTY...**

**PLEASE READ:  
I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE SO I COULDNT WRITE ANYTHING! I AM TRYING TO WRITE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE TO GET THIS CHAPPIE UP! SOOOOOO SORRY!**

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER THE WEDDING:

"Mmm..." Katara groaned as she woke up then realised what day it was.

"Yes! I can't believe I am married and today we are going to find out what benders the babies are!" She half screamed which woke Aang up.

"Huh? Oh! Good morning Katara!" He smiled and kissed her.

"Morning! Are you coming with me today?" Katara asked.

"To where?" Aang said.

"To the hospital,"

"OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO OUR CHILDREN!" Aang yelled so loud that it woke the whole house up. Including Zoe and Luten which made them start crying.

"AANG! YOU WOKE UP MY CHILDREN!" Zuko shouted.

"Oops..." Aang mumbled.

"Aang, our kids are fine, we were going to find out is they are benders," Katara giggled.

"Oh, phew," Aang sighed.

"TWINKLE TOES! YOU COME DOWN HERE WRITE NOW SO I CAN MAKE SURE YOUR CHILDREN NEVER MEET YOU!" Toph screamed angrilly because she was woken up by a very loud noise.

"Uh... can we stay uup here for a while?" Aang said nervousely.

"No, Suki and I have to get ready, we have to make breakfast, go shopping for new clothes, fly to the hospital, and so on..." Katara smiled.

* * *

"Ok," Aang said.

* * *

"BREAKFAST!" Suki and Katara screamed.

"OH SHUT UP! Toph yelled back.

"Sorry," Suki whispered.

"Come on, lets just eat our breakfast so we can get some new pregnancy clothes," Katara smiled.

"But you have barely started to show yet," Mai yawned while coming out of the elevator with a sleeping Zoe.

"We are 2 and a half weeks pregnant Mai, we are planning for the future, and isn't she cute," Suki said while kissing Zoe on the head.

"Ok, fine go shopping and yes my little daughter is cute," Mai rolled her eyes.

"What did they say about my kids?" Zuko said angrilly.

"Nothing, well they said she was cute," Mai said.

"They better have said that and NOTHING else," Zuko said sternly.

"That's all," Mai rolled her eyes again.

"DONE!" Suki yelled while holding up her clean plate just as Sokka was coming down, followed by Haru then Aang.

"Me too, ok lets go," Katara said.

"What?" the boys all said at the same time.

"You don't need to worry Sweety, just be at the hospital by 10, ok?" Sukia kissed Sokka's head.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sokka shouted.

"No-" Suki began.

"WHAT IS WITH THE SHOUTING IN THIS HOUSE? SOKKA, AANG, I WILL MEET YOU 2 OUTSIDE!" Toph screamed.

"Uh, nothing happened Sokka," Suki said slowly hoping that nothing bad would happen to him.

"Anyway, see you guys later," Katara gave Aang a big kiss then turned to leave.

"Ew, Katara did your eally have to kiss him, I still am not ok with you guys having a baby or babies, and i still can't believe you got married!" Sokka said while pretending to puke.

"Whatever, see you later!"

* * *

I AM GOING TO SKIP THE SHOPPING FOR NOW. LETS PRETEND IT IS 10 O'CLOCK.

"I can't wait," Katara giggled.

"Me neither, although i think everyone knows that both of my little girls will not have anyvbending," Suki smiled.

"You never know, because both of my parents were non-benders, and so was my gran-gran, and i am pretty sure my original grampa wasn't a water bender,"

(THAT IS TRUE, BECAUSE PAKKU WASN'T HER BLOOD-LINE GRAMPA. SO HOW DID KATARA GET HER WATERBENDING? CAN ANYONE ANSWER THAT?)

"Hey thats true," Sokka said.

"Your just lucky Katara," Aang smiled.

"Maybe Hama is your great-gram-gram?" Sokka laughed.

"Well she would be yours aswell," Katara pointed out which made Sokka stop laughing.

"Miss Suki and Miss Katara, please come on through," The doctor said.

"Hi Dr. Xio," Suki said.

"Hello ladies and uh, your husbands now?" Xio asked. ( by the way DR. ZHIO is the royal doctor and DR. XIO is Suki and Katara's Doctor)

"Yep, we just got married yesterday, I am so sorry you couldn't make it," Katara said sadly.

"It's ok, i had to give a 97 year old a liver transplant... he said he would sue me if I didnt," Dr. Xio said glumly.

"Oh," Aang said.

"Anyway, would you girls like to lie down? Actually you have to so please just do it," Dr. Xio said.

Suki and Katara lied down on the bed and the doctor put the blue stuff on there stomaches.

"Ok, i will have to take some blood because I can ususally tell just by looking at them because of the way the baby lies but because you are having twins i will have to take a blood test," Dr. Xio explained.

"Uh, ok," Sokka said and started to lie down.

"Not, you," Suki yelled.

"Oh," Sokka said while standing up.

"Ok, this will hurt for a second," Dr. Xio said while watching the monitor to make sure he doesnt poke the children.

"Ow," Katara said and winced.

"Ok, would you like to know?" he said as he put a few drops of blood into this special machine.

"Um, ok," Katara said unsure if she wanted to.

"Ok they are both the same type of bender and they are-" he started.

"WAIT! I don't want to knowvnow. I want it to be a secret," Katara said.

"Ok," Dr. Xio smiled.

"I would like to know," Aang shouted.

"Are you sure Aang, and if you are then don't tell me what they are," Katara asked.

"Yep," Aang nodded.

"Ok, please come into this room," Xio pointed.

"Your children are both-" The others heard before they only heared whispering.

"Thankyou," Aang said while trying not to yell.

"Ok, Miss Suki," Xio said and put a needle into her stomach where the goo was.

"Eek," Suki squinted her eyes because she didn't want to look. (and because it hurt)

"Ok, would you liike to know?" Xio said while putting the blood into the machine.

"Yes," Sokka and Suki agreed.

"Ok, they are... uh..." Dr. Xio said.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked worried.

"Um," Xio looked at the paper again. Suki had tears start to form in her eyes.

"Well, both of you can't bend any thing right?" Xio asked to be sure.

"That's correct, we both can't bend," Sokka replied.

"Well, 1 of your little girls can't bend and the other is a bender," Xio stated.

"WHAT?" Sokka shouted.

"Well, like i said before, mum and dad, and gram-gram, and our original grampa couldn't bend anything but i can waterbend Sokka," Katara said.

"Oh, well is she a water bender?" Sokka asked.

"Uh, no... she is an..."

(SHOULD I STOP? WELL IF I DO YOU KNOW SHE ISN'T A WATER BENDER OR A FIRE BENDER BECAUSE I SAID **AN** SO IT WILL BE **AN** AIRBENDER OR **AN** EARTHBENDER)

"What is she?" Suki screamed.

"She is an Earthbender," Xio finished.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled. And Suki started crying.

"She is an earthbender just like Suki's Mum, Jade, I believe," Xio said.

"Huh? Suki you never told us that," Katara whispered.

"She told me," Sokka said.

"I j-just c-cant beleive th-that my daugh-daughter is an ea-earth-be-bend-er," Suki said while sobbing. "My mum, Jade is her name, died when we had some fire nation soldiers attack our village, she was protecting me," Suki cried.

"Oh my god," Katara gasped.

"Do you not want her to be an earthbender? I can give you another needle to make her lose her bending," Xio said.

"NO! Iwant her to be an earthbender!" Suki yelled.

"Ok, well, here let me wash off your goo ladies," Xio said.

After Xio wased it off he said:

"Ok, you guys are write to go,"

"Thankyou!" Katara waved.

"I will see you guys on the 26th next month to see how they are doing," Shouted.

"Yep!" Sokka replied.

"See you then!" Aang said directly after Sokka.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Suki's mum was an earthbender and so is one of her little girls. Anyway i need to girl names for the SUKKA BABIES. I already have 2 so you tell me if you like them:**

**KYOSHI for the earthbender**

**SURI for the non-bender.**

**(I got the name Suri from someone elses story so i will have to ask them if it is ok to use it) I have 2 names for the KATAANG BABIES but you can still suggest names for them because i might not keep my names. **

**SO PLEASE SUGGEST NAMES FOR THE SUKKA BABIES AND IF YOU WANT THE KATAANG BABIES (girl names for the sukka kids and male names for the kataang babies).**

**THANKYOU!**


	15. SO SO SORRY!

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had actually posted 2 more chapters, but then my computer got a virus that same day (i thought it was from deviantart... i dunno) and deleted everything! my documents(including all my chapters and for some reason it deleted those 2 chapters off of fanfiction!) i will write the new ones asap! but i need a computer...i might borrow one or something... so please just hold on!**

**I am just going to be visiting a very sick family member for a couple of days and when i get back i will start writing my new chapters! SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**but it sorta isnt my fault...stupid virus!**  
**:(**


End file.
